


Nightmare

by Pengi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, kitten thinks of nothing but murder all day, mario is a kitten, mr no good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Quaresma is a troll. Mario gets jeeeeeaalous!Sequel to 'Miracle'.





	Nightmare

"I remember how sensitive he was. Before years of massages and physio made him used to being touched he would shiver so sweetly at the slightest brush. The noises he made when I caressed his inner tights are still the most sinful thing I've ever heard."

Mario was fuming. He sat with a blank face and was mentally preparing to kill Quaresma. 

"If you think his nipples are tender now you should've seen them then. Pink and delicate, so sweet I could suck on them for hours until he'd beg me to stop. I was glad to teach him, show him everything his body was capable of," continued Ricardo.

It's bad enough he had to face his lover's ex but when said ex started to tell in detail how he deflowered Cristiano... Fucking hell. 

Mario was positive he could kill this son of a bitch and no one would blame him. 

Cristiano will probably miss his friend but hey, it's his own fault. He was the one who invited Quaresma to Italy.

While Cris was fussing in the kitchen they went outside to have a drink. At first Mario wasn't thrilled by the idea (it's fucking cold in Turin in December) but now he was glad they were so close to the pool. It would be so easy to drag the asshole there and drown him. 

"Are you circumcised? Believe it or not, Cris had no clue what to do with all the extra skin when he first saw my dick. So cute."

Drown? No. He'd cut the bitch. Break the bottle of whisky they were drinking and use it to make human kebab.

"Oh, you probably know by now that Cris doesn't like to be tied down, let me tell you the story of how we first tried bondage..."

"Enough!" Mario roared.

That's it. Quick death is too merciful for this asshole. He'd talk with Vida and ask him to poison Quaresma. They play for the same club. It would be all too easy for Vida to slip the poison everyday bit by bit. Slow and agonizing death is just what Ricardo deserves. 

"Wow. I can't believe you've made it this far. Honestly, most men are out of their minds with jealousy even before they meet me. Kudos to you for being patient," said Quaresma.

Mario's head was spinning. "What?!" he asked.

"You've passed the test with flying colors, Mandžukić," said Quaresma. "Vida told me about you, you know. How serious and honorable you are. How you would treat your lover right. But I had to be sure. Your relationship with Cris is what, few month old? I've loved him for 16 years. I still do. He's precious and kind and too good for the likes of us. But if he chose you I had to be sure you're worth it."

Mario was speechless. 

"Is this why you've said all these things about him?" 

"Come on, you should know better. Half of what I've told you is bullshit. I mean, yeah, he was lovely and innocent at 18 but I was hardly any better. We were both hopeless and awkward. He was my first too, you know."

"I didn't need to know that," said Mario. 

Ricardo tried to get the rise of him, that much Mario understood. But why? 

"If you hurt him I'll kill you," said Quaresma dead serious. 

This looked like reason enough. 

"He's not yours. What gives you the right to meddle in our relationship?" asked Mario.

"I wasn't right for him and I hurt him. I want to make sure you've got the nerve to be with him. It's not easy. He's not easy."

"I know."

"Good. You'd need all the patience you have. He's one of the sexiest men on Earth. There'd always be others. Some will want him, some will love him, some will think they can do better job than you. It's not his fault. Don't be the moron who lost him out of jealousy."

"Like you?"

"Like me," said Ricardo sadly. Mario could see regret in his eyes. "I'd want nothing more than drown you in that pool, you know."

"Ditto. I was thinking about drowning you too."

"Promise me you'd treat him right. I'm leaving tomorrow. I can see that he wants more time alone with you. Promise me you'll do better than I did."

Mario couldn't believe how vulnerable Quaresma looked right now. It's obvious he cared. Mario felt sympathy for him. He wouldn't want to be the man who won Cristiano only to lose him later.

"I promise," he said. 

"Did you really got a tattoo with his name?" asked Ricardo suddenly. 

"Not name. 'C' with a crown."

"How fitting."

Quaresma wanted to say something else but Cris interrupted them. 

"There you are! I've been looking for you! Come, dinner is ready."

They both got up and followed Cristiano into the house. 

Mario watched as two friends chatted away in portuguese, smiling and hugging each other. 

He felt a pang of jealousy. Then he remembered the way Cristiano looked at him last night. 

The way his eyes shone when Mario said three short words. Important words.

Cris can flirt all he wants. If Mario survived nightmare called Quaresma he was sure he'd survive anything and anyone.


End file.
